The Price of Fame
by Da Baddest King
Summary: Ino wanted nothing more than to be famous. She had seen many risen stars come and go in the public eye, but she planned on staying permanently along with keeping her relationship with Naruto. Will the cameras, media and the fast lifestyle make or break her into understanding what the price of fame really is?


**Hello! To all my previous readers and new ones to another one of my stories that I shall be writing called The Price of Fame. Thank you all who have supported my other story Obsessed, it was an enjoyable ride creating that story. In this story, however, I've had this idea in mind for a while and was wondering how to put it into play. Ino wanted nothing more than to be famous. She had seen many risen stars come and go in the public eye, but she planned on staying permanently. Will the cameras, media and the fast lifestyle break or make her into understanding what the price of fame really is? Or can someone guide her down the right path while having her career? Nar/Ino ~**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>What Dreams Are Made Of<em>**

_"Two minutes till action," A chubby man with a baseball cap and stained gray shirt poked his head into Ino's dressing room with two of his fingers up. He noticed the drowsy looks Ino reflected back to him, dressed in nothing but a black bathrobe. "Are you feeling well, ? You are supposed to be dressed and ready for the next scene, the director is on his way to the set out there." He opened up the door wider to get a closer look at Ino who seemed to be dozing off as he spoke._

_"I'm fine, leave." Ino ordered as he began to get closer to her. She could feel her head spinning but her eyes remained focused on the three visions of men coming her way with their arms out. "I said I'm fine! Get out!" Ino yelled, pushing the older man's hands off her as well as his entire body a couple of inches from her. "Fat bastard, I'm getting ready, I'll be out there soon. Get out before I have you fired on the spot for sexual harassment." Ino spat at the man who looked at her with fear, confused to where she was getting her allegations from. He was just trying to help her._

_Ino watched him leave in seconds and slam the door behind him before she stood up from her custom made chair with her name engraved in the back of it like all actresses and actors receive for their project they are filming. Her eyes slowly wandered around her personalized styled dressing room and noticed the metal rack of optional outfits she had to wear for the next scene she was casted for._

_Rolling her eyes at the ridiculous outfits that didn't fit her standards anymore, she looked at the bright mirror in-front of her sitting on-top of a dresser with makeup and hair supplies resting on it as well. She noticed her eyes looked so dead and soulless, the small bags under her eye we're beginning to show more and her hair always seemed to need a good brushing nowadays._

_Digging into her expensive purse she had bought herself a week ago, she retrieved a small glass vial from a secret pocket of the purse and poured an ounce of the white substance in it over the counter and closed it back up into her purse. Using one of her makeup tools that stood next to a picture frame of her and Naruto at a movie première , she split the white substance into three lines and lowered her face into it. Snorting all three lines within seconds and feeling it hit the back of her throat with such disgust taste. Ino looked at her reflection once more, seeing her nose begin to turn bright red and whispered out-loud, "Show time."_

**_Three Months Earlier_**

Every typical girl's dreams always carried out to find true love and happiness, to have her man of her dreams sweep her off her feet. The perfect marriage, the perfect honeymoon, the perfect happily ever after. For Ino Yamanaka the cards were shuffled completely different.

Throughout Ino's childhood years into teenage years, she always viewed the women on her television screens as role models. She would admire the beauty so many women of great talent would bring to the media and the attention they would receive for it. From being an actress, singer or a model, Ino loved seeing it all play out on the screen in-front of her.

The different types of dresses and designers women would appear at on award shows were so fascinating to Ino. She always wished she could have some type of stylist dress her from head to toe in designer gowns and shoes. Especially the shoes. Seeing how these famous women were all glamorize throughout the world made it seem so impossible to even try to compete with them. But it was worth a shot to Ino.

Ino wanted nothing more than to become a successful actress or model in the entertainment industry. The industry that sometimes swallowed up young come-uppers and spat them out into something different. Ino knew better. She felt as if she had the thick skin and the correct head on her shoulder to achieve her dreams on being famous. Of course with fame, most times it comes with wealth. The uninteresting side of it to Ino.

Money was a key reason into succeeding in life and moving on ahead with whatever you desired. But it just wasn't what Ino was in it for. She wanted to be known everywhere she went. Ino wanted to be stopped by people for autographs and pictures, she could be down to her last dollar and still only want the fame attached to her. Being broke couldn't take the power of being infamous from you.

"Ino, are you going to that job interview later today?" Ino's mother interrupted her thoughts, startling her in her seat near the living room and dropping the script she was re-reading in concentration.

"Mom, please leave me alone. I'm trying to memorize my lines for this audition." Ino spat at her mother who was looking over at her from the kitchen's entrance. Her mother had aged very well for a woman in her late fifties. "Fuck that job, once I become an actress in movies, I wont have to worry about little things like that." Ino added, grinning back down and picking up the script.

"Well, until than, you reading those lines aren't paying the bills anytime soon. Am I right?" rolled her eyes and returned to the pot of boiling water she was preparing for her coffee.

"See, _that's_ the problem with you. You never believe in me-" Ino gripped the script and stood up from her seat and approached her mother in the kitchen. "I can't fucking wait until I make it big and never have to worry about this dump again." Her mother held her chest, appalled at her daughters words. Of course, this hasn't been the first time Ino made her views very clear, but it hurt a bit more every-time she said it.

Ino and her mother's relationship had never been so rocky as it was at this point. It was only two years ago after Ino graduated from her acting college that she seemed to become so much bitter as the days went on. Ino was twenty-two when she graduated and two years later she was still stuck at base one where she had started. In her mother's home.

Ino had hope and believed that the next script she received, would be the one to rise her to the very top. Of course, she continued believing that for the past two years. Script after script, she always read and memorized every single line after line but to no avail, it would pay off with only more coldness inside her. She began to resent her mother and take out her frustrations on her for never boosting her confidence or believing in her, when her mother was in fact the only one at her side trough it all.

gave Ino a look of confusion, it was as if she could not see her daughter in front of her. She began to form tears in her eyes and blamed herself for Ino's behavior. Back when Ino was a senior in high-school, she had lost her father in a car accident. Ino was incredibly devastated and after that it was all downhill with her relationship towards her mother.

Ino wanted no part of anything but her career and acting. Her mother believed that at first she was pursuing it because she had passion for it, but it seemed to turn into a mask for Ino to hide under. Either way, Ino wanted the limelight more than anything and knew her chance at it would come sometime soon. But how soon is enough for her mother to endure _all_ her words?

Ignoring the fact that Ino's mother had run out of the kitchen and into her bedroom in tears, Ino returned to re-reading her lines before being annoyingly interrupted once again by a knock at the front door. Stomping her way over to answer it, Ino swung the door open to see one of closest friends staring back at her in fear.

The dark-blue haired female stood in-front of Ino wearing a dark sundress that waved so delicately in the wind. Her dark-blue locks put together in a controlled bun with a pair of glassy eyes that could piece any soul.

"Hinata, what the hell?" Ino rolled her eyes but knew Hinata could never really take her rude commentary seriously. Hinata has been the only high-school friend who remained in Ino's life and remained the most loyal.

Ino met Hinata in a science class of Junior year in high-school, she had to pair up with her and found such comfort in her. Of course, Ino wasn't as coldhearted as she was now back than. Hinata also slowly saw her become the person she was now but always knew their was good in her blond friend, she had complete faith that Ino just needed a big break in the acting industry to make her into the sweet girl she once came to know.

"Good-evening to you as well, Ino." Hinata rolled her eyes and noticed the silence in the living room behind Ino, "Bad timing?" she asked, feeling tensed that she had interrupted something important and helf the flyer she had behind her with mystery, catching Ino's eye.

"No, it's actually the perfect time, Hinata. We can sit out here." Ino closed the door behind her and left her family issues inside the living room as well. Both females took a seat on the front steps of her mother's small house that looked like it was just going to cave in one of these days with the way it was looking run down.

"What is that in your hands?" Ino asked, noticing Hinata pull up the flyer in plain sight and gave it to Ino who spotted the man directly on the front of it with information to an event going on later tonight. Her eye's could not believe what she was reading, mostly, the opportunity she was reading.

"You are kidding me, right?!" Ino stood up, dropping the flyer on Hinata's lap who jumped in fear when Ino stood up. "Kakashi Hatake is hosting this event! And it says he is looking for the next great actress to be apart of his next big movie, Hinata." Ino explained to her, as if Hinata hadn't read the flyer over and over again. Kakashi Hatake was known as one of the best directors and actors to work with. He's made nobodies into the biggest stars with his multiple hit films. If Ino knew anything, she knew this was the biggest opportunity for her career.

"Yes, Ino. I found it being promoted at a nearby nightclub. It's about twenty-minutes from here." Hinata informed her, seeing her blond friend smile even harder than she already was. "He's going to be there tonight, everyone is already lined up waiting outside for the doors to open."

"Fuck-" Ino blanked a couple of times before eyeing down Hinata again, "We have to go tonight, Hinata." Ino's heartbeat was increasing as the thought of winning this role. She began imagining herself walking the red carpets with designer gowns and her long blond hair styled into pressed curls. The dream of doing so was overwhelming even for Ino.

"I'm up for it, Ino." Hinata stood up from the steps and received Ino's joyful hugs she gave her. She has never seen her friend more excited than at this moment. It's been years since she seen Ino have that burning fire in her eyes and she was glad it was at the hands of her.

"Wait-" Ino picked up the flyer from the floor and noticed the time of the event and now realized why everyone was already lining up as Hinata said, "This starts in about two hours, Hinata! I didn't even notice it was six-thirty" Ino glanced at her wrist watch and put a finger to her chin, thinking of what could possibly be best with the little time she had.

"Okay, Hinata, this is the plan." Ino started, pointing a finger at Hinata who looked concern but intrigued at what she was about to say, "We have to be ready by seven-thirty, I'll have a taxi pick you up from your house and we'll take us to the event."

"Sounds like a good idea, Ino." Hinata replied, "What should we wear?" The thought of the clothes she had in her closet almost upseted her, as well as Ino who was already thinking ahead of the plan.

"We have to go all out. Well, at least I have to because I'm the one going for the role." Ino gathered up her thoughts and tried to think of any dress she had in her closet that came close to what the stars wore to movie premieres or award shows. "A dress, earnings, jewelry, high-heels. We have to stand out from the rest, Hinata."

Finally clearing out the plans with Hinata, Ino let her go get ready and ran over into her room to dig in her closet for her options. She could not believe that within hours, her entire life may be completely flipped into something meaningful from what it was already. She just wasn't satisfied living this simple lifestyle with her mother.

The next hour consisted of Ino showering and straightening her blond locks to perfection. The long white dress she chose to wear made her luscious skin stand out in color while the diamond earnings and accessories around her necklace and wrist shined bright with every walk she made in her room. Giving herself one last look of approval before slipping into her silver high heel stilettos, she grabbed her small pocket boot and closed her door behind her. This was Ino's best outfit she had in her closet and only wore it once to a wedding, so this was the perfect time to bust it out.

Her knuckles approached her mother's bedroom door, she had not heard from her since earlier today and the small argument they got into. Ino's conscious was weighing heavy, but not heavy enough for her to care to apologize. As her knuckles almost touched the wooden door, she stopped when she heard three honks outside the house. With that being enough to stop her, Ino walked away from the door and made her way out of the house with ease.

"Hinata! You look amazing!" Ino covered her mouth when she saw her friend hop into the back of the taxi wearing a violet colored dress up o her knees with black slippers and her hair done into perfect curls. "You should audition just by the way you look." Ino joked, laughing along with Hinata.

As the taxi driver began to near the destination, the moon began to rise to the sky and all of Ino's nerves were hitting her at once. The blond had been confident as ever prior to tonight. Their was no audition she ever felt she half-assed or didn't put on a great performance. She _knew_ she had talent. Talent that the world had to see. Talent that hopefully Kakashi could see.

"Hinata, I'm nervous." Ino shook, circling her thumbs over and over, noticing the hundreds of girls in line wrapped around the venue. She was distracted when she felt Hinata's hands on hers.

"Ino, you'll be fine. I believe in you. If you want it this bad, you'll have it." Hinata let her know, seeing Ino's face soften up again with lest tension. "Now go give it your all" Hinata felt the taxi driver stop the vehicle directly in-front of the nightclub. She payed him and with that, she opened up the door and stepped out.

Both females had made a huge scene simply by just walking out of the taxi dressed the way they were. Ino noticed that almost all the girls were dressed in simple clothing. From simple shorts to stained t-shirts and messy hair-buns, none of the girls screamed top actress worthy enough to be in a Kikashi film.

Of course, Ino felt as if she was going a bit over the top with her outfit choice but she knew how it was for these auditions. If you didn't stand out, you were just another pretty face in a crowd full of hopeless talent, and that just wasn't in Ino's lane to be.

"Wow, look at this place." Hinata looked all around the venue and saw the giant sign in-front of the nightclub with Kikashi's face on it with tons of bright white lights all over the entrance doors. "It's almost like a movie première, amazing."

Ino tried not to look so obvious that she had never seen such things like this, she was not about to let anyone in line see that this was a big thing to her. The blond may have seen all their hideous outfits and appearances but she knew it was all competition. Their was no time for friends on her journey to becoming the next superstar.

Hinata and Ino both jumped when all the girls in line began to yell and clap when a big black truck pulled up in-front of the taxi that had driven off seconds later. Big muscular men all gathered at the right side door of the truck and watched the door open up slowly. The crowd's roar began to rise once the man in the gray suit and half covered face hopped out and waved his arms high, greeting everyone while melting each girl's heart away with his infamous winks.

The muscular security guards rushed Kikashi inside the nightclub before the yells and screams got out of control more than it was. Ino was more than starstruck at the moment, she was overwhelmed again. She _knew_ she had the ability to be in Kikashi's position. To have hundreds or millions of people screaming your name and applauding you for your work.

Grabbing her starstruck friend who was yelling along with all the other girls, she grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her over. Ino chuckled a bit when she saw the quite and innocently Hinata began to scream and uproar within seconds of seeing one of their favorite actors arrive.

Finally having everyone under control, the security let the girls go into the nightclub in groups of five at a time. Ino was making her way over to the very end of the line with Hinata when someone called out for her. "Excuse me, Ma'am."

Ino turned to see a security guard about twice her height approach her with such a serious look, she had her pepper spray ready in her pocket book in case he got out of line. Hinata stood behind Ino, ready to attack if that was the case.

"That's some dress you have on. Some of the owners and security of this nightclub have told me to let you know that you can come in now." He told her, Ino's heart sinking in when the words he told her rushed her mind and body.

"Really? Me? Why?" Ino questioned, she knew deep down inside that of course she was a force to reckon with. Ino knew that just by looking at her, you wouldn't look at the next girl. She was the diamond that outshine the rest of them and hopefully would do so in this audition.

"They said you have a look that has star potential. So unless you wanna wait in the back of the-"

"No, we'll go. My friend came to support me, she comes with me as well." Ino saw the man eye over Hinata who was now blushing awkwardly, "No exceptions." Ino added seriously, taking a risk on losing her spot. Luckily, the man agreed and guided them towards the front of the line.

_"Bitch" "Slut" "Wannabee" "She thinks shes actually going to get the role" "Cheap dress"_

Those were all the many comments she heard the jealous and bitter females snicker under their breaths as she walked by them with Hinata at her side. Ino knew how this game worked, their were many times she's been called names for only having opportunities that others wish they had. Much like this one. Their words didn't change the fact that she was heading to the front of the line.

Ino walked closer and closer to the entrance of the nightclub and heard all types of music and announcements or promotions for upcoming projects being blasted from the speakers around all the walls. Her eyes wondered up to the glowing sigh on-top of the door that had "_Looking For The Next Star"_ in bright lights and the pressure got even worse for Ino.

Just about three hours ago, Ino was rehearsing her lines for a script to a small part in a play and hoping she'll get it and now here she was three hours later about to try to impress a director/actor with her skills. The power of time was unbelievable to Ino. Hinata grabbed Ino's hand once more to calm her down and to wish her the best of luck before they both disappeared behind the entrance doors. This is _exactly_ what dreams are made of, and the very start of a horrible nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>That is all for now! What do you guys think so far? I hope you guys give it a chance because this will probably be my favorite story I write on here. Will Ino be another victim to the power of fame and what it comes with? Also YES NARUTO is apart of this story but of course, it'll take some time for him to come into Ino's life. What do you guys think will happen? Find out as the story unravels. Leave any feedback, thank you all. xoxo<strong>


End file.
